Sad Excuse For a Nightmare
by Fight Fair
Summary: Waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night is never pleasant. Vlad can't fall back asleep, so he does what every healthy 18 year old boy does when they're bored. Nothing but smutty slash beyond this point. You've been warned c:
1. Chapter 1

I've been having this dream every fucking night. I'm walking down an alleyway; it's around 2 AM - dead silent - nothing but the moon and rats to keep me company. Then I suddenly feel a presence behind me. I whip around to notice that it's _him_. But he is different. His usual smile is replaced with a wicked grimace. He glares at me, shouts profanities and makes obscene gestures. Spits on the alleyway floor and makes a mad dash towards me. Under the dim light I can make out a glinting object, a dagger of sorts. As he runs closer I brace for the worst, for the pain that is sure to come. But every times I have this dream I jolt awake before my attacker makes contact.

Waking up to a cold sweat in the dead of winter is never pleasant. I roll over and see that it's near four AM, I groan and roll back onto my back. I can never fall back asleep after having that poor excuse for a nightmare, and being 18 and perpetually horny I do what every healthy teenage boy slash vampire does. I close my eyes and let my hand wander; teasing skin as it slowly caresses the shallow terrain that is my body. My first instinct is to think of her. Snow. She was the only girl I could ever open up to. One of the few I could be my _true_ self with. And as my imagination wanders, the object of my desire wavers. Something reminds me of him at first. The glint of keys on my dresser reminds me of the dagger from my dream. Which in turn reminds me of the welder if said weapon. Henry. My oldest friend, another I could fully trust. A shiver of pleasure begins to make my heart race. This feeling is new. I've never felt this with such intensity before. Whatever works I guess. I keep thinking about him and his strawberry blond hair. Those eyes I could swim in for hours. Another jolt of pleasure causes me to whimper his name

_Ah.. H-Henry .. Mm-AH!_

I notice that I've begun to pump faster and my hips have started to move on their own. Good thing I'm home alone this week or I would have definitely woken someone up. I begin to imagine us together myself straddling him, slowly grinding our groins together - creating the perfect friction. I can't help but call out again.

_Un.. a-a-ah! Ohgodhenry don't you fucking stop! Ahh-_

I'm literally on my knees at this point, face down, ass up, begging for more from my sick fantasy. My body is calling out to him. Wanting him. Needing him to be near me this very second. I imagine myself under him, weighted down by his well-defined body. His fingers caressing my back, my hips, thighs, inner thighs, before he finally strokes what I've been begging my fantasy to do all along. My grip tightens, squeezing the tip a little more roughly, breathing more heavily, my groans a little louder. Then before I know it I've begun to imagine him panting along with me. Another wave of pleasure, and I slow my pace. Turn over again and I imagine him kissing my inner thighs, nibbling my hipbones, licking my stomach and teasing the tip with his masterful tongue.

_M-more... please... hen-Henry I need this__… _

I breathe out these words as if rehearsed. His tongue goes from base to tip and he slowly begins to pump with his hand as well. He teases the tip, with that godly mouth of his, slowly going around the edge, being careful to pull back the skin. His tongue flicks over the slit and I've nearly lost it. Back arching, moan inducing, white-hot pleasure is all I feel. The desire to be close, to feel skin on skin. Panting turns back into moaning. I'm close, but I don't want this to end. Slow my pace once more in hope to make this ecstasy last a little longer.

_F-fuck...more! Henrypleasestopteasingme __I-I need this!_

Dirtied, wet, guilt ridden. I can't believe that I just fucking did that. Not only that, but I got _so_ into it. I'm sick. If I didn't already know that I was a monster I would have called myself one now.

After cleaning up my mess I went down to the kitchen to get a hot cup of blood. I need to think this through. Honestly I don't think I'll be able to look Henry in the eye after this. I don't even know what to do anymore. Maybe I should tell him about this… well not _this_ this but maybe a hypothetical situation… maybe-

I nearly spit out my blood when I hear my phone vibrate. It's a text message… from Henry

[heyy sorry if i woke u up =.=  
>do u have time to talk? it'll just be a sec]<p>

I swear sometimes I think _he's _the psychic one.


	2. Chapter 2

I nearly spit out my blood when I hear my phone vibrate. It's a text message… from Henry.

[heyy sorry if i woke u up =.=

do u have time to talk? it'll just be a sec]

Oh fuck. What could he possibly want to talk about at five in the morning? There's no way he could have found out about /that/ already. I mean, I know we are connected but shit this is just an invasion of privacy. No there is no way he could know about it. Better play it off cool.

[yeaaaa nbd it's only 5 am/

Lol whats up?]

[look i know its early nd all... But u have the place to urself right? Do you mind if I come over? I'd rather be there in person]

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shiiiit. He so knows. He fucking knows. Fuck.

What am I supposed to say to this.

[Sure it's not like I was sleeping anyways]

Not even two minutes later I hear a knock at the door. Was he waiting on my porch or something? What could he be dying to tell me? I open the door to see a clearly exhausted Henry with swollen and red eyes.

"Did you even sleep?" I ask him.

He looked at me for a split second then to the floor, was that a sniffle?

"Hey um are you ok?" I ask again.

He crumpled up and nearly fell of the floor before I caught him.

"Henry! Fuck. Are you alright?"

I drag him over to the couch and try to lay in down gently. Fuck he's heavy. He hits the couch a little hard, but seems undisturbed. Looking at him now like this, passed out and defenseless reminds me that even Henry can be cute. Given the proper circumstances. And that's when my mind wanders backs to this morning, back to when I... A hot flush creeps onto my face. Fuck I need to forget about this and fast.

After about five seconds of not being able to stare at my unconscious companion I deicide that breakfast is in order. And hopefully the smell of something other than the freezing outdoors will wake him up. A warm cup of blood for me and a piping hot cup of black coffee for Henry… The silence of the indoors gets to me again, "Fuck I can't take this anymore. I need to go outside." I remembered I had stashed some cigarettes in the garage for such an occasion.

It's a funny thing, looking back on your life. Trying to pinpoint the first time you did things. I'm having a hard time remembering the first time I smoked. Sure i was scared shitless that Nelly would find out. But there was also this lingering curiosity that drove me to even want to try it. And it was that curiosity that ultimately won over the fear of my adoptive aunt finding out. The curiosity that lead me here, on my porch at five-thirty in the morning smoking as I wait for my best friend to wake up and tell me what the hell just happened. Life has a funny way of working sometimes.

I'm halfway through my second cigarette when I hear the front door creek open. It's Henry and it looks like he found the coffee. "Morning, sunshine." I Tease.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since when do you faint? You fucking pussy."

He smiles and laughs. But it isn't Henry's usual laugh, there's something forced. And I see this tension in is eyes. I figured it would be easier if I just peeked into his mind or forced him to tell me. But he would totally kick my ass if I did. Then I thought if this were the other way around I'd hate for him to be snooping around in my mind. Thought it would be better for him to spit It out on his own. I'm guessing that he doesn't know about earlier so that's a relief. But this pained expression… oh god I hope it isn't anything serious.

Henry starts again. "But in all seriousness, the smoking, when?"

"Oh um I don't know, it's been a while, that's for sure." I can see him giving me this look of disbelief mixed with disappointment. "B-but it's not like it's all the time. Just when I'm really stressing out." I try to say with a smile. God the mood here is foul, even by my standards.

"Does that even work?" He seems intrigued.

"Well…for me it does. It has this way of getting into your head and relaxing you in a way that nothing else could. Nothing else that I've done al least."

"…gimmie that." He mumbles, and with that he snatches the cigarette from me, finishes the rest in one drag, coughs and comments on the shitty taste. Huh, kid moves fast, today is going to be productive, so long as he tells me what the fuck he's doing here in the first place.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I'm freezing. Vlad, let's go back inside." He says rather quickly.

"Quit changing the subject, but yea my nipples are about to fall off."

After a short intermission of stumbling inside, we make it into the kitchen where its dead silent and fabulously awkward. My head starts to throb. Every goddamn time… I forget that smoking makes me light headed. The price for stress relief I guess. Henry is sitting in opposite me and still hasn't stared. Forget what I said about this day being productive. I guess this does need some initiating.

"Dude, you come to my house at five AM, faint, drink my coffee and finish my cigarette. What the fuck is going on? You're not being yourself.

He looks at me for a split second and then goes back to fidgeting with his phone. Then he finally starts.

"I've been out all night… walking."

Well that explains the red eyes and fainting.

"So… you have a reason for walking for over six hours in the cold. I hope?" He winced. I could tell that me poking around like a mom was getting to him. But this needs to be figured out. I try starting again.

"I guess… you wanna talk about what made you stay out all night?"

"I- do I just don't know we're to start."

"The beginning is usually the best place."

He breathes out a laugh and continues. "It's... It's October. She broke up with me and left me for that stupid cunt Kristof."

"Oh what?...really? I can definitely say I did not see that coming."

"She said that we were just too different, not enough common ground."

I could see it in his face. This was tearing him apart. Fuck. What do friends do in a situation like this?

"Hey, I have something that might make you feel better."

* * *

><p>And this update took less than a year<br>I think I'm improving with this updating thing *shot*  
>Sorry for making you guys wait so long, and sorry for the lack of action... i just kinda wanted to move the plot forward... the 13 of a plot that this has o.o

ANYWAYS :D  
>the next chapter is almost done, and if you guys are lucky it'll be up in less than a month.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I have something that might make you feel better."

I practically drag Henry upstairs into my room. He still looks pretty beaten up about October. Poor guy, I'm almost certain that's the longest Henry's ever been with a girl. But hey, time heals all wounds. And if you're too impatient for that, there's always a way to distract yourself until then. "Just wait here for a sec." I say as I stumble into the bathroom. "Now where did I put you… ah-HA!"

"Vlad, I know that it's early and we both didn't sleep much last night, but are you feeling alright?" Henry asks.

"Never felt better." I say while coming back into my room, tossing an old shampoo bottle from hand to hand.

"What the hell is that? Oh, no wait, don't tell me." Henry's voice is dripping in sarcasm. "…you want me to take a bubble bath." He says flatly.

"Don't worry about it, just know that it's going to make you feel a lot better." I unscrew the cap and pluck out an old film container.

"Vlad… seriously what the fuck is that?"

"Oh naive little Henry, I thought that you of all people would know what this is." I open up the film container to reveal roughly two grams of what appeared to be oregano.

"Oregano…really?" I roll my eyes at him and make him smell the container. He looks at me in disbelief. "You son of a bitch." He was smiling now. "You've been burning all this time without me?"

I nod, pull out some papes from a nearby drawer and start rolling, a joint each. That should do enough damage to help him forget. And as far as I know he's never smoked pot before. I instruct him on how to properly inhale and push it too far with my own failed attempt at blowing O's. I could see that it was working. He seemed more relaxed, and he was finally smiling. I like his smile; there was something comforting in it. Half way through I noticed that we started giggling for no reason. Oh, this was going to be an interesting morning.

Three quarters of the way through the spliff and everything was starting to become more intense. Everything looks more interesting than it ever had, every sound seems to appeal to our musical tastes, and every thing I touch seems more textured than normal.

"Is it hitting you?" I ask. No response so I poked him. He turns around suddenly and giggles.

"Yea dude, I feel a lot better now."

His eyes are glassy and I could bet that mine look the same. We both agree to go downstairs to eat something before we _starved to death_. As Henry gets up he loses his balance and knocks me over with him, tumbling onto the floor.

"F-fuck my legs are numb!" He says in a dopey sense of panic.

"No they aren't," I'm laughing at him now. "You just… you just have to get used to everything feeling so awesome." And that's when it hit me. Weed makes me horny as fuck. I can feel my face getting redder and hotter than it ever has before. Oh god I am going to melt. I can't- I can't fucking do this. Not with Henry here! Fuck! It happens again. I feel a rush of pleasure head straight for my crotch. Ugh and it's not even like I was thinking of anybody. Stupid weed and my stupid brain for forgetting about this. Deep breathes. Come on.

"Yo Vlad are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." I took possibly the longest drag in history, finishing the joint and then poof! Just like that didn't give a shit about anything that was to happen. "Yea, I'm fine. So… Henry plan on getting off of me any time soon?"

"Off of? What the… Since when was I on top of you?" He started laughing and I join in. Until I realize that we are still tangled together. By this point we forgot about the food and I motion to get up. I only succeed in separating myself from him and manage to fling myself on to the bed, where Henry joins me. Side-by-side is ok. I could deal with this.

We talk for what seems like hours, subjects dovetailing into one another harmoniously. I completely let my guard down in front of him and that's when it slips out;

"This morning, just before you texted me, I was totally thinking of you when I jacked off." I pause and realize what I just said. Fuck. I. Am. An. Idiot.

"…what?"

"And what makes it worse is that it was totally hot." I finish subconsciously. Fuck! Why do I keep doing that? I cautiously look over at him. Waiting for him to get disgusted and walk away… but he's staying there. Just looking at me… with this inquisitive look.

He then smiles and says. "So I was amazing right?"

A hot flush creeps on my face. It must be the weed, there's no other way Henry wouldn't be weirded out by it.

"Y-yea…" I said fidgeting. Henry sat up and I follow suit.

"So… you're trying to tell me that you're gay or something?" He was laughing now.

"What! N-no dude! I just. It just happened." My head was getting heavy, and my bed is practically swallowing me, fuck this stuff is hitting me hard. I sway a bit not knowing where I'd end up. The whole room decided to shift a couple of degrees without my knowing. "F-fuck" I breathe out, and through squinted eyes I can see that I ended up leaning way closer to Henry than I thought I'd ever want to. And he was just sitting there staring at me.

"Hmm. Hmm. This is very interesting." His hand was stroking his chin in a mock therapist sort of way. "So have you ever... like kissed a guy before?" His voice was full of genuine curiosity.

"…w-what?" I laugh. This definitely catches me off guard. "Henry, I told you I'm not gay."

He grabs my shoulders, looks me dead in the eye and says, "Want to?"

That did it. He leans in and I follow suit, lips touching for the first time. It felt good, felt natural. A lot like when I used to make out with Snow but there was this aggressive nature to it that felt really satisfying.

Wait… what the fuck am I doing. I pull back, look at him with disbelief. There is NO fucking way I am going to make out with my best friend. And as a rebound thing too.

"Dude what the fuck was that?" I'm yelling now. Henry's eyes momentarily flashed a look of hurt. But now… now they look nothing other than determined. Oh god what did I get myself into?

* * *

><p>SUCCESS! Updated within the month. So proud of myself *shot*<br>lol alright enough celebrating  
>The next chapter is gonna take a bit longer to upload than this one but trust me you guys will not be disappointed! coughlemonseverywherecough~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude what the fuck was that?" I'm yelling now. Henry's eyes momentarily flashed a look of hurt. But now… now they look nothing other than determined. Oh god, what did I get myself into?

He grabs me by my shoulders and plants a forceful peck, trying to coax a more genuine kiss out of me. My refusal is muffled but I think he gets the idea and backs off.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted me to do this?" His voice was breathy and heavy with an unbridled lust.

"What. In the ever-loving fuck, gave you that idea!?"

"Just now, when you said you fucking fantasized about me!"

I'm speechless, my mind working too slowly for a proper come back. Henry notices my falter and uses it to his advantage, placing another, more gentle kiss on my lips. I give into it for a second, kissing him back, wrapping my hands around him. But then I remember what we're doing here in the first place and I break the kiss once more.

"Vlad, please-" he's practically wincing and just looks so heart broken. I want to be able to help him, I really do! I just don't want to be apart of some weird rebound thing... And high when it happens, that too. God I'm such an idiot. Fuck. Clearly he's gone enough to not have any inhibitions, and maybe he won't even remember this happening after we sober up. That thought comforts me a bit, and gets me entertaining the thought of going through with this. I look him in the eyes and see that they resemble rose tinted glass, and I smirk at the thought that my eyes probably look exactly the same. My eyes wander around his face, from his eyes to his fluffy strawberry blond hair, to his lightly freckled nose, and finally to his lips. Fuck, those lips look so goddamn delicious. I can just see why Henry has had so many flings now, from his confidence to the subtle pucker in his lips. Everything just seems so flawless about him.

I'm hardly aware of what I'm even thinking about when he becomes impatient with my stalling and kisses me again. His grip on my shoulders lightens and I become more comfortable in his hold. Fuck, he really knows what he's doing. He's gentle, but not afraid to touch me, he knows that I can handle a bit of roughness, and I really like that. He grabs my hair and pulls back, tilting my head, and I gasp. Using that to his advantage he kisses my open mouth, sliding his tongue in. Like I said before there is this aggressive nature that surrounds us that is _really_ satisfying. I just didn't get that when I was with Snow. _I_ had to be the one that was careful with her. Now? Now I know I didn't have to be careful. I know what Henry can handle, and I plan on using that to my advantage.

I can hear is heart pounding, blood rushing, and it's on the verge of arousal. I break the kiss and look at him in disbelief, I _still_ can't believe that we're doing this. That's when notice that there's a bit of blood on his lips. I must have cut him without realizing it. I absent-mindedly use my tongue to check if my fangs have slipped out, sure enough they have. Almost instinctively, I lap up the blood on his lips initiating the kiss this time. The coppery taste mixed with his own distinct flavour leave me hungry for more. My tongue feels extra sensitive and just about anything sends shivers of pleasure through my body. I leave his mouth and trail kisses down his jawline to his neck, nibbling on areas that seem to get Henry vocal. Fuck, his voice is almost enough to get me off.

"Mmm…f-fuck. Vlad. Do it…AHhaa, bite m-me…" I really can't say no to such a tempting request. Licking his pulse point, I can feel him wriggling with want. "You fuckin-Ah! t-tease. Just do it ah-already." Everything is just too much, I feel like I'm about to have a full-blown sensory overload. My vision is getting blurry and I can feel that I'm acting on pure instinct now.

I've bitten Henry before, but jesus christ is doing it with intent is a million times better. I can _feel_ his blood pulsing through his veins, its as if he is an extension of myself. Every movement, every breath, every touch is intensified. Releasing my lips from his neck I playfully lap up any remaining blood and start to tug off his shirt. He complies and helps me out of mine. We look at each other, sizing each other up, waiting for the other to falter. A few moments pass and Henry's the first to move. He pushes me down onto the bed, pins my arms above my head and starts biting _my_ neck. Working his way down to my collar bone, nipping and sucking on his way down, fuck I am going to be covered in bruises tomorrow. Or that's what I would have been thinking if I weren't so distracted by Henry's conveniently placed leg. He leans into me and I can feel his thigh graze against me in the most pleasant way possible. Arching my back, rolling my hips, panting, I am literally doing anything to try and tell Henry to do that again. I think he finally gets the idea when I my legs around him and roll my hips. He falters, but covers it up with a sly smile.

"You must really," he lets out an exasperated breath. "Haa… r-really want this, huh?" I can tell that he's trying to make it look like he has the upper hand, but knowing Henry for as long as I have, I can totally see through his act. His confident persona can only last so long under these conditions, and with both of us higher than the fucking stars at this point that persona is slipping away. I really don't see the point in pretending that I'm not horny as fuck at this point, I mean it _is_ almost 7AM and we _are_ both kinda not in the right mind. I figure there is no harm in showing him my desires. Or at least that's how I would have rationalized moaning out Henry's name asking for more of that sweet friction.

"Mnmm please, Henry. I can barely take it a-anymore. F-fuck!" I am so fucking done. He's teasing me on purpose at this point. Maybe it was revenge for earlier, or maybe both of us are stubborn assholes. Either way, I intend to change this situation. I roll my hips against his thigh again and he definitely notices this time. He looks down at me and gives me this dirty look.

"You. Little. Slut." He breathes out with a laugh.

That totally did it. I don't know what switch that turned on in me but I am full on moaning his name, grabbing for any part of him, scratching, grabbing and probably bruising any flesh that comes my way. I think he starts to get the idea of how far we're going to go, because his hand starts to trail down from my chest, past my stomach and finally, _finally_ he starts to rub me through my boxers.

"F-FUCK. K-keep doing that" I can't even begin to describe how fucking _magical_ his hands are. Its like everything I've ever wanted concentrated in a hand-shaped package. I begin to mimic his actions and earn a breathy groan from him. Good at least I'm not going to be the only one that's going to _die_ from embarrassment after this.

After a lot of fumbling I somehow ended up on top of him, pinning his arm over his head as I grind into him. His eyes are as red as ever and I swear for a second I can see tears well up. His unobstructed gasps are like music to my ears. A fucking symphony for the panting and desperate. Almost too naturally, I let go of his arms and start to tug at his boxers. He gives me a nod and a whimper of a reply and down those fuckers go. Jesus fuck was I ever wrong about him. I thought all of that talk about game was just him over compensation. HA. Was. I. Ever. Wrong.

"Jesuschristyou'rehuge." I mumble practically inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"Where did you get that monster?"

He looks at me with this sense of dopey pride. I experimentally grab him, and he gives me a nod. I lick my palm and really start. Unsatisfied with the subtle groans and pants that I'm getting from him I hesitantly get closer to his cock. Eyeing that fucker down, showing it who's boss. Then it hits me, ha how couldn't have I thought of this before. I lean in and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. It sends shivers down his spine. Oh _hell_ yes I like where this is going. Poking my tongue out and cautiously licking the underside of him let out a particularly loud

"Oh you motherfucke-AHhaa" That's the reaction I was looking for. I continue to tease him with my tongue.

"S-stop being such ah-a motherfucking t-tease."

"Whatever you say…" I say trailing off getting used to the taste of him, taking all of him into my mouth. To say the least, it leaves him _very_ satisfied. He's practically bucking into my mouth, and I can't help but smirk, seeing Henry so vulnerable is making me uncomfortably hard so I start to rub myself through my boxers and continue to suck him off.

"Ah-fuck. Vlad! stOP!" I stop, looking at him, a little shaken up. Stop? What was wrong? What was I doing wrong? Oh crap did I cut him? Holy fuck if I sliced him there he could never forgive me.

"A-are you ok?"

"Yea-aH, fuck. I was… I was just about to come. I didn't want you taking a load to the face." A look of confusion comes across his face. He starts to laugh and I do too.

"Holy tits never do that again." I let out a relieved groan.

"So what… you want me to come all over you?" And as if to prove a point I keep sucking, licking, tugging and teasing. It doesn't take long for Henry to be pushed over the edge, and when he does he's moaning my name. I welcome it swallowing every last drop.

I am so fucking done. My cock is straining against my boxers, I _need_ to come and Henry is going to help whether he wants to or not.

"H-Henry I need this… I need ah!- I need you." My face is buried into the mattress. This is so fucking embarrassing but I don't know any other way to ask him. His half-lidded eyes give me a questioning but understanding look.

"…You need me to what?" He says with a smirk, pinning me down. He caresses my stomach, hipbones, thighs and just about everywhere but where I need him to. I swear to god I hate him so much sometimes. There is no way I am going to embarrass myself any further, why can't he just be a good drudge for once and return the favour?

I am just about to give up when a brilliant idea comes across my mind.

"Henry," I say in my most authoritative voice possible at this point. I could feel my eyes doing that weird purple iridescent glow-thing. "You are going to give me the best motherfucking blow job I have ever had the pleasure of receiving." It was like I flicked a mandatory obedience switch. His eyes looked even more distant than they had all morning, and his hands slides down my body. I shiver at the sudden movement and he _finally_ does what I've been begging him to do this whole time. Small, sudden rubs turn to longer more drawn out strokes. His grip tightens and he squeezes the tip a bit more roughly. I'm half panting, half laughing now; I can't believe that it worked. I am fucking brilliant. Another wave on pleasure comes over me, I'm practically shameless calling out his name, my humiliation no longer a factor.

_"_Ah.. H-Henry .. Mm-AH!_"_ He's kissing my inner thighs, nibbling my hipbones, and licking my stomach. The anticipation is _killing_ me, I practically thrust into his mouth and he just takes it. Slowly, he works his way up to the tip, lingering at random spots along the way, making me even more vocal. He takes the head into his mouth, teasing the tip with his tongue and begins to pump with his hand as well. He's careful to pull back the skin finding all of these sensitive places I didn't even know I have. I'm still gasping out his name like it's the fucking magic word to make him keep going. My back arches and he snakes his free hand to hold me there, tracing small circles on my back. I'm so fucking close but I don't want this to end. "Ohgodhenry don't fucking stop! Ahh-" His tongue flicks over the slit and I lose it. Riding out the orgasm, whimpering his name.

* * *

><p>fINALLY! It. Is. Done!<p>

Holy crap that took forever to do. I finished half of this over the summer, some of this during my first semester at uni and then the rest of it tonight. I'm sososoooo sorry it's taken so long to upload (/ ; w; )/ please don't hate me  
>but thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!<br>SO! what do you think? I promised ~sexytimez~ and I don't really have much practise writing scenes like this, hell I don't write very often as is... ._. but I still want your honest opinion!

There _is_ a bit more that i want to write. Just a short chapter to wrap it all up nice and neat. But you don't have to stick around for that ٩(ↀwↀ)۶


End file.
